El silencio de tu alma
by Klainefiction
Summary: Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson eran exactamente igual que el agua y el aceite: bajo ninguna circunstancia podrían combinar bien. Uno era fuerza temida en un debate, mientras el otro popular Running Back de los Titanes en McKinley. Pero ambos adolescentes ignoraban que, tras una simple promesa incumplida se hallaba lo que sellaría sus destinos para siempre. AU
1. Lo que me guió a ti

**Advertencia:**_ Este breve fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos. Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea del fic; aunque aclaro que si algo fuese mío, todo Glee debería ser Klaine y sería trasladado directo y sin escalas a HBO. ¡Quiero creer todos saben el por qué!_

_Bien, Perla me ganó. Estuvo rogándome durante días para que públicara esto aquí. Aunque en realidad no veo mucho el objetivo pues será algo demasiado corto. Debo advertir la trama contendrá temas difíciles que se desarrollarán en el siguiente capítulo. Investigué suficiente sobre ello y he intentado desarrollarlo de la manera más delicada y respetuosa del mundo entero. _

_Y bueno, por último quisiera agregar este fic se realizó en agradecimiento a todos aquellos que leen, siguen y comentan Mentalmente Accesible. Especialmente a Elbereth, Gabriela cruz, Perla y todos quienes se toman tiempo para dejar sus reviews cada capítulo. Sin su increíble apoyo incondicional seguro ya habría renunciado hace mucho tiempo a los Fanfic. _

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**— I —**

**"Lo que me guió a ti"**

_Ningún camino de flores conduce a la gloria._

_"Jean de la Fontaine"_

* * *

Las primeras semanas de clases han transcurrido tan rápido que, últimamente, mientras paso cada vez más tiempo recostado sobre mi cama liberando estrés utilizando una pequeña pelota de Béisbol, he comenzado a preguntarme si será posible terminar todos los descomunales pendientes escolares futuros sin perecer durante el proceso.

A diferencia de otros tantos chicos que también practican algún deporte, siempre fui alumno modelo. No tengo ni tendré nunca problemas académicos graves pues suelo obtener notas sobresalientes aún cuando durante los dos últimos largos años necesité dividir tiempo valioso entre materias complicadas, actividades extracurriculares aburridas e infernales entrenamientos, juegos y competencias relacionadas con mi segunda gran pasión: el Fútbol Americano.

Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson; soy estudiante _Senior_ en la preparatoria pública William McKinley. Eso significa estos serán los últimos meses que podré disfrutar ser un adolescente sin aparentes responsabilidades reales. Vivir en Lima, Ohio, puede ser agradable una vez te acostumbras; sin embargo, nunca antes escuché a nadie rechazar cualquier posible oportunidad de marcharse, migrar a horizontes distintos alejados de este pequeño pueblo apartado del emocionante mundo real.

Yo algún día también abriré mis alas y volaré lejos, aunque por ahora prefiero mantener bajas las expectativas respecto a ese tema.

Y sé no debería ser así porque, a semejantes alturas, con el futuro pisándonos feroz los talones imponiéndonos su presencia, todos a quienes conozco ya tienen formulados planes. Consideran opciones; como qué escuelas elegirán, o, en caso contrario qué harán después de la máxima reunión social que decenas de adolecentes apenas pueden aspirar a gozar: el famoso baile de graduación. ¿Era mala idea demostrar tanto desinterés o preocupación nula al respecto? Básicamente sí, lo era. Pero decidí esperar hasta el final para tomar cualquier decisión porque así sería imposible retractarme después.

Amo a mis padres, son buenas personas pero últimamente han ejercido tanta presión que casi creo asfixiarme. Su mayor y más grande problema radica en que suelen depositar expectativas enormes sobre hombros ajenos, eso sólo significaba cada decepción recibida les sería cada vez más difícil de superar. Un ejemplo caro era mi hermano mayor, Cooper. Él había sido tan valiente – o muy, muy estúpido–, al desafiar cada regla impuesta, luchando contra ellas utilizando uñas y dientes dispuesto a defender su gran y anhelado sueño: ser actor.

Sobraba decir nuestros padres, quienes soñaban con un camino muy distinto repleto de éxitos para su primogénito, prácticamente sufrieron un autentico ataque. Ellos anhelaban verle triunfar en la vida, no lanzarse en picada contra la desgracia más absoluta. Pero Cooper, negándose a seguir los mismos pasos del hombre que nos vio crecer, ignoró cada amenaza, cada argumento negativo e inclusive las advertencias cada vez más severas. Finalmente, tras interminables discusiones, un buen día acabó marchándose llevando consigo una maleta repleta de ambiciosas ilusiones.

Desde entonces, contadas ocasiones hablábamos sobre Cooper en casa. Yo todavía suelo mantener cierta comunicación abierta y constante con él vía telefónica, sin embargo, no es una conversación que pudiera ser iniciada durante la cena. Además, en cierta manera curiosa lo envidiaba pues Cooper poseía libertad. Desde su inesperada partida, nuestros padres creyeron buena idea volcar sobre mí toda su atención. Supongo piensan soy la última oportunidad que les queda para hacerlo bien.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Mientras intentaba mantener al margen los problemas del hogar evitando así pudiesen interferir con otros asuntos importantes, la escuela era harina de otro costal muy distinto. Aquella mañana, nada más cruzar el transitado frontis delantero principal, intuí este día sería malo. Pocas veces suele fallarme le instinto y hoy no fue la excepción.

Como _Running Back _y vice-capitán de _los Titanes_ en McKinley (puestos que logré obtener trabajando igual que un perro callejero y apostándome la piel en incontables partidos), me permitían gozar suficientes privilegios para participar en las elecciones de nuevos postulantes. Casi todos los miembros actuales estaríamos graduándonos en pocos meses, debido a ello, necesitábamos encontrar pronto aspirantes interesados en preservar intacta e impecable esa reputación que tanto esfuerzo nos ha costado construir hasta hoy.

Cuando nos marchásemos, ellos ocuparían cada sitio disponible el verano entrante.

El sofocante clima tan propio de aquellas horas caía implacable sobre nosotros, sobrecalentado los ánimos. Justo estaba aplicando una prueba básica física a un chico cuya complexión parecía adecuada, cuando, entre fugaces miradas rápidas detecté Karofsky comenzaba a causar ciertos problemas. Dave Karofsky era un reverendo imbécil cabeza hueca con quien _jamás_ he conseguido llevarme bien. Teníamos personalidades demasiado opuestas, tanto, que al momento mismo de conocernos se desató entre nosotros notable odio irreconciliable. Ninguna fuerza humana conocida hasta ahora podía hacernos compartir prolongados lapsus de tiempo sin evitar insultos, empujones e inclusive golpes intencionados. No dudábamos ni por un instante en atacar primero.

Lo que más me molestaba de él era su bravuconería. Al muy cretino maldito le _fascinaba_ aterrorizar novatos utilizando su imponente masa corporal y monstruosa estatura. Por ende, le resultó sencillo asustar tanto al pobre chiquillo que evaluaba que éste, histérico, acabó escapando a toda velocidad. Obviamente no volvería.

Y no lo culpaba.

Motivado ante una poderosa e irracional rabia alimentada por un cada vez más latente agotamiento físico, sumado al insoportable calor aumentado gracias al grueso uniforme auxiliar, hizo que de manera literal, perdiera la cabeza.

—¡Maldito seas, Karofsky! —grité fuerte. Sin cuidado, me saqué el casco protector arrojándolo contra mis pies inmisericorde—. ¡¿A cuándos mas planeas espantar, tú, grandísimo imbécil?! —demandé saber caminando a él con paso apresurado—. Continua así reverendo idiota y puedes apostar no descansaré hasta mantener tu asqueroso trasero fuera del campo _toda_ la jodida temporada.

Silencio aplastante nos rodeó. Era tema bastante conocido que manteníamos una relación tensa, nada tolerante y agresiva, por ende, nadie parecía interesado en intervenir.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca, Anderson! —espetó furibundo Karofsky, enfrentándome—. Si a ese pequeño marica le resulta complicado manejar unas cuantas jugadas sencillas, entonces _no nos sirve_ —deletreó mordaz, como si hablara con un niño cuyas capacidades mentales fuesen limitadas—. ¡Y mejor guárdate tus amenazas, bastardo! ¡Ya veremos quién termina expulsado a quien!

Tenerlo tan cerca necesariamente debió encender ciertas alarmas que activaran mi natural instinto de supervivencia, porque, aunque me pesara, las diferencias físicas entre ese animal y yo eran, obviamente, abismales. Mientras que Karofsky gozaba metro noventa amenazador, yo apenas alcanzaba uno setenta de estatura. Los dos teníamos diecisiete, sin embargo, él podía superarme en ese aspecto por mucho.

Obstinado, alcé la barbilla con aire retador. Las desventajas resultaban claras, pero pese a todo primero muerto a permitirle verme asustado. ¡Prefería renunciar al equipo! —. Oh, ¿te gustaría apostar? —dije arrastrando las palabras brindándoles cierto toque ponzoñoso—. Sabes perfecto tengo mucha más ventaja sobre ti, estúpido hijo de puta.

Dave, enfurecido ante los agravios arrojados en plena cara, gruñó igual que un toro enfurecido a punto de atacar. Azimio actuó rápido sujetándole fuerte, conforme Nick y Jeff se aproximaban alarmados y hacían lo propio conmigo.

Otros jugadores, presenciando la recién iniciada serie de continuos empujones cada vez más descontrolados, decidieron acercarse; entre ellos venía también Finn Hudson, capitán y _Quarteback. _Él llegó apartando gente, abriéndose camino sin demasiada educación—. ¡¿Puede saberse qué carajo ocurre aquí?! —preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie específicamente, sólo quería recibir respuestas. Y pronto.

—Este enano insignificante bueno para nada comenzó —apuntándome, Dave intentó avanzar otro paso, más le resultó imposible porque Azimio todavía mantenía férreo agarre sobre sus anchos hombros. Hudson, lanzándonos alternadas miradas interrogantes, pareció poco convencido.

—Me importa un bledo quién inicio; esto es un campo de Fútbol, no una guardería. ¡No quiero ver peleas durante los entrenamientos! ¿Entendido? La siguiente vez los obligaré a correr torno al estadio hasta que se desmayen si con eso consigo hacerles entender —girándose a Karofsky, continuó—. En cuanto a ti —siseó molesto—, será mejor desaparezcas de mi vista. Otra escena parecida y créeme cuando te digo serás suspendido durante dos meses completos. ¿Queda claro?

—¡Y una mierda, Hudson! Anderson inició toda esta basura —exclamó furibundo, al tiempo que trataba de liberarse del otro chico—. ¡Cualquiera pude rectificarte es así!

Finn, ignorándole, redujo distancias. Grandulón contra grandulón, algo digno de verse—. Escúchame bien: nuestro entrenador creyó sería buena idea abandonarnos por ir tras un par de piernas bonitas, dejándonos toda esta mierda a Blaine y a mí. Si tienes cualquier problema con ello Karofsky, siéntete muy libre de renunciar —elevando su tono, gritó—. ¡Lo mismo para todos los demás! —al observarlos, comprendí ninguno diría nada—. ¿Y bien, qué esperan? ¿Una bonita invitación? ¡Regresen a sus puestos!

Apresurados, distintos pares de pies emprendieron caminos opuestos entre suaves frufrús del césped rozándoles los zapatos deportivos. Nick palmeó mi hombro infundiéndome ánimos mientras él y Jeff regresaban a sus actividades. Ofuscado, pasé la mano entre mis cabellos empapados pretendiendo fingir nada había ocurrido, no obstante, debí suponer Finn no podía dejar pasar el asunto pues lo escuché caminar pocos pasos atrás, dispuesto a solicitar ciertas explicaciones

—Hey amigo —dijo dándome alcance—. ¿Qué rayos significó eso? Reacciones así son normales viniendo de Karofsky, ¿Pero tú? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí —aclaré presuroso evitando malos entendidos—. Supongo sólo me dejé llevar, eso es todo. Yo…siento mucho haber actuado así frente a los demás cuando se supone debemos poner el ejemplo —ofrecí disculpas pese a no ser completamente sincero al respecto. ¿Pero y qué? ¿Cualquiera podría decir mentiras, cierto? Aspiré grandes bocanadas de aire buscando tranquilizarme. Aunque en el exterior pudiese parecer tranquilo, era vil fachada. Con el tiempo había aprendido a pulir diversas técnicas excelentes relacionadas con el más puro y versátil engaño; incluso si añadía infranqueables barreras de indolencia total a la ecuación, nadie veía más allá, ni mucho menos reconocía las emociones reales embargándome.

Era una de mis tantas medidas preventivas personales. Rara vez fallaban—. Bien, pero si tienes cualquier problema sabes puedes recurrir a tu capitán, ¿correcto? —ofreció sincero, lo cual agradecía; pocas personas eran sinceras cuando se trataba de mi.

—¿Acaso te pones sentimental, Hudson? —solté la broma a propósito, esperando distraer su atención. Funcionó exitosamente pues él revoleó los ojos divertido—. Mira que podría utilizar toda esta parafernalia contra ti un día, Finnegan.

—Oh, cállate —pidió él fingiendo enfado—. Si ya terminaste de comportarte como tonto, será mejor ponernos manos a la obra. Este equipo se irá directo al retrete si les permitimos holgazanear demasiado; recuérdalo Blaine, ahora somos los responsables directos y son nuestras últimas competiciones que compartiremos juntos. ¡Necesitamos trabajar duro! —emocionado, Finn dejó caer pesados palmetazos contra mi espalda, sacándome de balance—. ¿Cuento contigo, verdad?

Sonriéndole, asentí—. Siempre amigo.

Después de la práctica (que milagrosamente transcurrió ya sin ningún otro contratiempo o incidencia notable), una buena ducha con agua fría para retirar los restos del desagrádale sudor y un cambio de ropa limpia, me dirigí a las siguientes clases. El último bloque correspondiente a ese día. Francés, igual que siempre, se convirtió en autentica una tortura. Para nadie resultó inusual que los siguientes treinta minutos, sin ánimos de exagerar, fuesen un autentico suplicio. Escuchar interminables parloteos inentendibles relacionados con asuntos o personas que no podían interesarme menos, sólo consiguieron que quisiera usar la plana superficie del pupitre como apoyo improvisado y así dormitar hasta finalizada la clase.

Pero no podía simplemente tener tanto descaro y hacer eso. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta, así que, luchando contra tan seductora tentación, creí sería mejor idea inspeccionar puntos aleatorios en aquella deprimente aula cuya decoración consistía básicamente en fotografías, retratos o punturas baratas que exponían otros lugares simbolicos del mundo. Bufé entre dientes cuando, al echar un rápido vistazo a los otros estudiantes situados apenas medio metro a un lado de mi, comprobé no era el único que parecía sufrir la misma atontada condición.

Entonces, mirando más atrás, repentinamente me topé con un par de preciosos e increíbles ojos azules tan claros como el cielo mismo. Éstos poseían extraordinario brillo audaz y observaban curiosos cada movimiento que realizaba. Desgraciadamente, ese chico poseedor de tan llamativas iris resultó tener nombre, rostro e inclusive reputación conocida; aunque no una muy buena. Su nombre era Kurt Hummel, único presidente indiscutible del club periodístico, miembro del desestimado coro incapaz de ganar competencias reales y gay abiertamente declarado.

Jamás en todos estos años de estadía en McKinley intenté intercambiar ni media palabra con él, nisiquiera por mera casualidad. Muchos, especialmente deportistas, lo trataban diario como si fuese algún leproso terriblemente contagioso. Kurt solía ser rechazado no sólo porque pertenecía al extremo inferior menos privilegiado dentro de la cadena social, sino también porque confesarse homosexual añadió desastrosos puntos negativos extras a su desafortunado estatus.

Aquí, si se desea sobrevivir lo mejor es guardarse para uno mismo los secretos más profundos, cosa que él, evidentemente, no hizo.

Correcto, reconozco sería asqueroso e hipócrita engañarme al pensar me causan ciertos conflictos su inclinación sexual pues, a final de cuentas, yo también comparto gustos similares. Sí, puede decirse soy gay declarado desde que cumplí doce años; descubrí las chicas me producían ciertas nauseas íntimamente hablando y creo no existe nada mejor que compartir tiempo de calidad con un hombre en una habitación a puertas cerradas. ¿El verdadero problema? Nadie siquiera podía imaginar tal verdad irrefutable. ¡Sería autentico suicidio! Arruinaría no sólo mi vida, sino también todo por cuanto he luchado hasta ahora.

Mis padres tampoco tenían idea al respecto pues, sé enloquecerían.

Sólo una persona conoce sobre mis peculiares gustos y, gracias a todo lo sagrado, él vivía muy, muy lejos de Lima. Además, aunque sonara presuntuoso, yo solía moverme entre los más populares en esta escuela mientras Kurt caminaba rodeado de perdedores cualquiera. Éramos auténticos polos iguales. Dos trozos de imán repeliéndose ante cualquier ínfimo contacto. Agua y aceite.

¿Así era, no?

_"¿Si según tu es así, por qué motivo apenas puedes siquiera intentar apartar la mirada, Anderson?"_ Esa vocecilla proveniente desde sitios inhóspitos de mi propia cabeza canturreó burlona. Incómodo, porque no sabía cómo interpretar aquello, regresé toda atención al frente donde la profesora parecía recién terminar ciertas instrucciones importantes. Supuse que debí perderme algo pues todos abandonaron sus respectivos sitios originales y, reorganizándose en parejas, ocuparon otros pupitres. Genial, trabajo en equipo. _Detesto_ perder tiempo con gente inútil incapaz de hacer nada por si misma. Dispuesto a encontrar a alguien para la labor, escaneé otra vez el aura entera, aunque ahora motivado por asuntos completamente diferentes, y no pude evitar pensar injurias que habrían avergonzado hasta un marinero veterano pues pude darme cuenta quedaban pocas opciones para elegir. Dividido entre si sería buena idea o no acercarme a una muchacha cuyo desgarbado aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, me di cuenta Hummel también estaba disponible.

Fue reacción instantánea. Apenas consiente sobre qué hacia, me levanté y, decidido, me senté frente a Kurt utilizando una silla que se hallaba ubicada justo enfrente tras dejar caer mis libros sobre la mesa sin cuidado. Hummel pareció sorprenderse muchísimo ante semejante acción, pues, incrédulo, se alejó lo más posible del lado contrario del mueble asegurándose de imponer todavía más distancia entre los dos. Y me hizo gracia; era como si en vez de ser yo quien le acompañaba se trataba de un insecto especialmente asqueroso. ¡No tenía sentido!

Breves instantes embarazosos transcurrieron y Kurt sólo atinaba a dirigir breves miradas de los libros de texto a mi. El proceso se repitió al menos cuatro veces más antes de entender Hummel era poco partidario a lidiar con compañía indeseable; sobre todo si era yo quien la era para menos que un deportista más le pusiera nervioso, dado el mal trato que recibía.

Detectar rechazo en sus profundos ojos azules hizo hacerme entender había cometido una reverenda estupidez.

Sepultando lo mejor posible aquella emoción tan conocido, decidí regresar justo por donde llegué. Maldita fuese mi constante manía de actuar sin pensar primero. _"Idiota, idiota…¡Reverendo idiota!"_ —. Disculpa…—habló él arqueando su perfecta ceja derecha demostrando así su latente curiosidad. Y yo quedé congelado en mi asiento. Su voz era preciosa, quizá demasiado aguda tratandose de un hombre, pero no por ello menos magnifica —. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Siempre suelo pensar rápido qué decir, sin embargo, ésta vez no pude nisiquiera intentar idear nada coherente. Ante mi evidente falta de respuesta inteligente ante su pregunta, Kurt cambió a una expresión más defensiva todavía. _"¡Rayos Anderson! ¿Qué eres acaso? ¿Un chiquillo con recién cinco años cumplidos? ¡Concéntrate!_ —. Supongo podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, Hummel —dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza mientras simulaba súbito interés entre las páginas en blanco de mi cuaderno abierto.

—¿Perdón? —dijo él con cierto retintín sarcástico.

Estoy tan malditamente acostumbrado a que la población estudiantil de McKinley respete cada cosa que digo u hago (pertenecer a los más populares brinda ese tipo de deliciosa ventaja), que escucharle decirme eso consiguió desconcertarme. Al parecer Kurt es de los que les agrada ir contracorriente, revelarse ante cualquier regla no oficial impuesta entre cada pasillo del colegio.

Así que, tal vez sobrereaccioné un poco—. Muy bien, chico listo —adoptando mi actitud y pose más amenazadora, comencé—: necesitas un compañero para esta clase y desafortunadamente yo también —enfatizando las palabras, procedí a golpear unas cuantas veces la meza utilizando los nudillos—. ¿Acaso te molestaste siquiera en mirar alrededor? Si lo hiciste, concordaras conmigo no hay muchas buenas opciones de donde elegir, así que tenemos dos opciones: a) nos resignamos a trabajar juntos durante este año completo o b) suspendemos. Y permíteme iluminarte Hummel, si ocurre eso último puedes apostar no estaré _nada_ feliz, y si yo no estoy feliz entonces puedo hacerte _mucho_ daño. ¿Queda claro el concepto?

Ocasiones diversas he escuchado a la gente utilizar ciertas frases típicas en una conversación para hacer referencia más sencilla a algo en particular, por lo tanto, sin ánimos de exagerar, podía decir que si tuviese cualquier mínima oportunidad, Kurt ahora mismo estaría apuñalándome mil veces utilizando sólo su azulada mirada furiosa. Muerto y enterrado en tiempo record, amigos míos. Cuando creí él comenzaría a insultarme, sólo apretó los dientes, adoptó expresión severa, dura igual que una impenetrable roca impidiéndome siquiera intentar descifrar cualquier cosa al respecto.

—Bien —contestó orgulloso evitando titubear. Pocas veces había visto tanta fiera determinación proviniendo de alguien—. Lo haré: seremos compañeros hasta finalizado el semestre. Pero antes quiero dejar claramente establecida una única condición al respecto; si te resulta imposible o crees será inevitable, entonces dejamos esto hasta aquí y evitamos convertirlo en otra cosa más complicada.

—¿Y puede saberse cuál es esa dichosa condición? —pregunté a todas luces, impaciente. Aquello desde mi punto de vista más lógico era una completa y absoluta tontería. Kurt pareció ponerse tenso pues sus anchos hombros adquirieron notoria rigidez y su austera postura podría compararse con una sólida estatua de metal. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, seguro la estatua transmitiría mayor amabilidad.

—Deberás prometer nunca, sin importar nada, tú y yo seremos más que simples compañeros de equipo.

Escucharle decir aquella oración fue, literalmente, como si me hubiesen arrojado sin misericordia contra la espalda un cubo repleto con agua congelada. En pánico, el corazón me dio un vuelco tan terrible dentro del pecho que creí el aula pronto comenzaría a girar. Respiré profunda y disimuladamente o comenzaría a hiperventilar. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¡Debía estar jugando! ¿Cómo demonios pudo Hummel enterarse sobre mis autentica inclinación sexual? ¡Se suponía he sido cuidadoso respecto a esa información pues si cualquiera lo descubría todo habría terminado!

¿Con quién carajo pudo haber estado hablado este chico?

— ¿Te volviste loco? — actué rápido demostrándole una serenidad que sentía demasiado lejos y oré para que mi voz sonara tranquila— ¿Olvidaste cierto detalle importante o sólo eres idiota? _Yo no soy gay _—dije esto lo más convincentemente posible.

En toda respuesta posible, él hizo un gesto sarcástico —. Sí claro, Anderson —se mofó—. Que quieras vivir sepultado hasta el fondo de un profundo closet no creo pueda ser asunto mío. Cada quien hace lo que quiere, yo simplemente tomo precauciones —entonces, le vi reunir todas sus pertenencias—. ¿Y bien señor _Running Back? ¿_Aceptas o no?

Correcto, lo admito: justo ahora tengo unos incontrolables deseos de salir corriendo despavorido del aula para nunca más volver, todo porque sentir esos profundos ojos azules sobre mi piel era insoportable. Éstos parecían poseer la ridícula habilidad de leer cual libro abierto mi verdadero yo, a ese chico temeroso e inseguro oculto entre decenas de capas, derrumbando al mismo tiempo las infranqueables barreras que llevo construyendo desde tantos años. Pero sin saber apenas cómo pude lograrlo, me quedé aquí. Me quedé aún cuando terror puro carcomía mis entrañas. Me quedé sentado inmóvil, luciendo igual que un autentico estúpido sin saber qué hacer o decir exactamente.

Recuperándome del repentino acceso de debilidad, le contesté mordaz—. Pierde cuidado Hummel, eso no sucedería nisiquiera en tus más retorcidos sueños. ¿Sabes por qué? —Kurt pareció poco o nada impresionado ante el evidente desprecio con que me dirigía a él—. Nadie en sus cinco sentidos querría intentar nada tratándose de ti.

—Tengo bastante clara mi realidad Anderson, muchas gracias— aquel comentario si logró sorprenderme por mucho. En serio esperaba él se ofendiera e inclusive reaccionara de diferente forma, no obstante, pareció…¿satisfecho? —. Habiéndolo aclarado —importándole un reverendo comino solicitarme autorización, eligió al azar uno de mis libros y hojeándolo le vi garabatear algo—, ese es mi celular, cuando tengamos tema definido, llámame.

Y después de eso Kurt se marchó con andar elegante sin mirar atrás en ningún momento. Me tomó aproximadamente diez minutos recobrar el sentido y reaccionar de manera correcta otra vez. Y entonces, igual que una potente avalancha precipitándose sobre mi cabeza, inaudita ira hirviente inundó cada parte disponible en mi cuerpo. Perfecto, entre la desagradable conversación con Hummel y el imbécil de Karofsky, supongo fue todo cuanto necesité para ponerme de muy, _muy_ mal humor.

Apresurado, salí del aula siguiendo esa conocida ruta común hacia el estacionamiento, sin importarme si acababa empujando a cualquier tonto que se me cruzara por enfrente. ¡Asqueroso día de mierda había tenido! Furioso, rebusqué impaciente entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta deportiva que llevaba puesta mi teléfono móvil y absolutamente seguro, marqué cierto número conocido a sabiendas que la persona a quien pertenecía no dudaría dos veces en atender.

Un tono, dos tonos y esa arrogante voz familiar contestó al otro lado—. Necesito verte: Te espero en el mismo lugar dentro de una hora.

Tras colgar sin brindar otras explicaciones, abrí las puertas del automóvil disponiéndome a abandonar McKinley esperando que, como siempre, Sebastian Smythe pudiera hacer desaparecer mi detestable tensión.

* * *

**Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Soy la peor persona del universo entero pero, se suponía que esto iba a ser privado. ¡Te culpo Perla por todo! Ella insistió que había muchos otros lectores que, pese a no comentar, también siguen el fic Mentalmente Accesible (el cual va lento pero seguro pues mis bloqueos con este fic nunca terminan) y merecían igual este regalo. **

**Ok, en esta mini historia los voy a hacer sufrir mucho. Y para el próximo lunes les tengo una pequeña sorpresa así que espérenla. Bueno, a los pocos que me leen xD**

**Además, estoy tan feliz porque mis bebés regresaron. ¡Y Kurt dijo que si! Juro que todavía tengo una estúpida sonrisa soñadora estampada en mi cara. ¡Espero todos los Klainers Shippers celebrasen la reconciliación, porque todavía es hora de que yo no lo puedo superar!**

**Eso sería todo. Gracias por su tiempo y por leer. **


	2. Desagradables descubrimientos

**_Advertencia_**_: Este breve fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos. Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea del fic; aunque aclaro que si algo fuese mío, todo Glee debería ser Klaine y sería trasladado directo y sin escalas a HBO. ¡Quiero creer todos saben el por qué!_

_14 reviews en el primer capítulo. ¡Ustedes son los mejores lectores del mundo entero! Gracias por su siempre incondicional apoyo, sobre todo a ti Klaineadiction, que me animaste para publicar este fic que tanto Perla como yo sabíamos se me saldría de las manos. Sólo espero no aburrirlas demasiado y los resultados sigan siendo satisfactorios. _

* * *

—**II**—

**"Desagradables descubrimientos"**

_Sólo comprendemos aquellas preguntas que podemos responder_

"Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche"

* * *

Podría decirse que mi viaje desde McKinley hasta el modesto complejo departamental fue tedioso, pero aún cuando quebranté unas cuantas leyes viales básicas durante el proceso, no tuve contratiempos mayores. Sé que actuar tan irresponsable e impulsivamente podría acarrearme suficientes problemas para mantenerme ocupado durante una vida completa pues, si mi padre descubriera cualquier detalle sospechoso respecto a dónde diablos voy, apuesto exigirá explicaciones que todavía me aterroriza siquiera pensarlas.

Un sentimiento amargo invade mi alma con sólo imaginar que si ellos supieran su estereotipado hijo pequeño (aquel aplicado, primero en su clase y cuya pasión por el Fútbol seguro creían servía para atraer montones de chicas), era gay, apuesto sufrirían tres ataques seguidos. Aún cuando aprendí mi sexualidad es un asunto que no les incumbe, he ahí las obvias razones para recurrir a tantas mentiras durante los últimos años. Soporté desde muy joven a guardar silencio, a mantener en secreto mis verdaderas preferencias, unos cuantos meses más manteniéndoles en la ignorancia darían lo mismo porque, cuando cumpliese dieciocho sería libre al fin.

El mundo real es aterrador, pero prefiero intentarlo solo a continuar escondiendo quien soy en realidad. Si a ellos les resulta inaceptable, perfecto, aunque duela pueden irse directo al infierno: seguiré adelante por cuenta propia.

Conforme estacionaba el automóvil a unos cuantos metros del nada atractivo frontis delantero principal del enorme edificio, divisé un conocido deportivo color rojo burbon perfectamente alineado en dirección contraria, y la verdad no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Ese torpe. Repetidas veces ya le había mencionado necesitaba ser menos llamativo, la discreción conformaba parte vital de nuestro convenio y si seguía comportándose de tan estúpida manera sin dudas nos atraparían. Guardándome las inconformidades, reprimí unas cuantas maldiciones al dirigirme directo a donde Sebastian Smythe esperaba apoyado contra su poderoso vehículo. Encontrarnos se redujo a intercambiar breves miradas fugaces de mudo entendimiento, ninguna frase amigable fue dicha ni tampoco hubo saludos o conversaciones amistosas comunes entre dos personas que durante semanas completas han desconocido cualquier noticia del otro.

Sebastian y yo establecimos reglas muy especificas, estas reglas le permiten al inusual "acuerdo" mutuo establecido entre los dos funcionar como corresponde.

En profundo silencio compartido, subí las escaleras prácticamente pegado a los talones del otro chico y recorrimos el camino conocido hasta el departamento número veinte. Sin más preámbulos, sin más distracciones, una vez dentro sólo necesité comprobar la puerta estuviese cerrada para arrojarme contra Sebastian demandando inmediata atención. Como ya viene siendo costumbre durante estos encuentros clandestinos, perdíamos noción total respecto a qué sucedía fuera de las paredes rodeándonos pues no teníamos miedo a ser descubiertos.

El sexo con Sebastian _siempre _era fabuloso. Pese a ser apenas tres años mayor que yo, Smythe posee suficiente experiencia convirtiéndolo en un asombroso amante, un increíble conocedor, alguien capaz de satisfacer los más básicos deseos e instintos primarios envidiablemente. Cuando lo conocí, recuerdo haberme maravillado muchísimo ante su inaudita seguridad y confianza en si mismo; muy a diferencia mía, Sebastian se pavoneaba por la vida restregándole al mundo entero cuan orgulloso estaba de ser homosexual. Le importaban un cuerno las murmuraciones o comentarios despectivos prejuiciosos que terceros proferían. Gracias a él pude cambiar en innumerables aspectos, mi diminuta burbuja protectora donde solía vivir se desvaneció y aquella pesada venda sobre mis ojos se fue y tuve oportunidad de ver las cosas desde perspectivas más abiertas.

Pero eso no resultó ser todo.

Este tipo arrogante robó mi primer beso, fue la primera persona en creer soy atractivo y me lo hizo saber sin mostrar vergüenza alguna. El pudo hacerme sentir deseado, especial y, con él también había descubierto los verdaderos placeres que otro hombre es capaz de brindar.

Le debía mucho.

Y si podía regresarle el favor de alguna manera, esta era, sin dudas, la más apropiada.

Al alcanzar el orgasmo, creí como si una tremenda carga emocional se evaporara de mi sobrecargado sistema. Sudorosos, exhaustos y con las respiraciones erráticas, caímos envueltos entre un agradable sopor tranquilo. Cerré los ojos sin esperar besos, caricias posteriores ni tampoco promesas eternas; tonterías así quedaban terminantemente prohibidas, nada relacionado con corazones o flores eran aceptables. El amor ninguna cabida tiene aquí, sólo hay espacio para cruda, desesperada y primitiva necesidad.

Si eso cambiaba algún día, terminaríamos este conveniente acuerdo—. ¿Sabes? Me causó cierta sorpresa recibir tu llamada hoy —le escuchó decir tras sentirlo acomodarse sobre las esponjosas almohadas igual que un perezoso gato malcriado.

—¿Por qué? —respondí yo utilizando mi mejor actitud sarcástica—. ¿Acaso interrumpí tus "importantes" actividades, señor universitario? —Sebastian dejó escapar un resoplido al sonreír jovial contra la blanca tela debajo de su magnífico cuerpo desnudo.

—Imposible que tú interrumpas nada, Anderson —dijo con cierto retintín seductor. Correcto, aunque este sujeto suele ser terrible casi siempre, admito reconozco su gran habilidad para hacerme sentir deseado—. Tampoco me quejo, sólo tuve cierta curiosidad porque casi siempre solemos vernos durante mitad de semana —explica restándole importancia—. ¿Y, entonces? —insiste—. ¿Vas a decir quién te hizo enfadar tanto que fue necesario desahogarte?

Sus preguntas me incomodaron. No tenía por qué contestarlas, sin embargo, ocasionaron que mi incipiente mal humor regresara con renovadas energías—. Nadie —espeté hosco, falto de ánimos.

Sin prestarle ninguna atención a Sebastian, me levanté y reuní mi ropa despedregada entre el suelo alfombrado lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué ocurría conmigo? ¿Tras revelar aquel breve vestigio de información lo convencía a él o a mi mismo? Frustrado, empujé lejos semejantes ideas ridículas. Kurt Hummel no era nada ni nadie. No debía afectarme.

—Casi puedo escucharte pensar, Blaine —Sebastian parecía creer todo lo contrario a mis apresuradas conclusiones pues le vi ensanchar su estúpida sonrisa casi al doble. ¡Bien! ¡Era todo!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora te crees un maldito adivino?

—¿Ya te vas? —quiso saber fingiendo excesiva curiosidad, ignorando mi despectiva pregunta.

—¿Tú qué crees, imbécil? Esa jodida actitud hiso que perdiera todo interés en hacer nada contigo —lo escucho soltar una sonora carcajada divertida ante el comentario, exasperándome todavía más si era posible. ¡¿Qué demonios hallaba tan gracioso? —. Púdrete idiota —solté al colocarme la camisa en un simple movimiento fluido.

Impidiéndole emitir cualquier posible respuesta, abandoné del dormitorio y creí escuchar un amortiguado "nos veremos después" antes de azotar la puerta principal sin consideración. Vaya jodida manera de acabar mi día.

Cabe resaltar ahora todo está mucho peor. ¿Qué más podía sucederme?

Yo y mi gran boca.

La respuesta a semejante pregunta llegó al día siguiente, justo cuando las cosas en McKinley comenzaron a adquirir ciertas dimensiones extrañas. Olvidándome del desagradable incidente con Sebastian, volqué absoluta concentración sobre otros asuntos más importantes: la primera etapa de competencias eliminatorias se aproximaba, esta daría inicio en breves semanas y todos los equipos deportivos así como también otros clubs extracurriculares ya preparaban sus respectivas tácticas o estrategias para asegurarse un lugar en el siguiente bloque. Nosotros no fuimos excepción; hemos sido campeones indiscutibles las últimas temporadas, pero pese a estar acostumbrados a trabajar bajo constante presión sería una monumental irresponsabilidad confiarnos.

Graduarnos por todo lo alto igual que reyes sólo era posible si traíamos a casa otra copa de victoria.

Y para lograrlo trabajar en equipo es parte esencial. Finn ha sido un capitán y _Quarterback _estupendo, siempre tomaba en consideración cada posible detalle que representara cualquier grado de peligro o punto desfavorable para el óptimo funcionamiento del equipo. Inclusive, siendo su segundo al mando, mantenía conmigo largas reuniones donde me explicaba cualquier nueva jugada que tuviese planeada efectuar. Dos cabezas suelen pensar mejor que una y tras pulir los errores iniciales, si salía bien, la poníamos en práctica tomando por sorpresa al adversario. Este proceso era rutina conocida, y fue precisamente gracias a ello que me di cuenta sucedía algo raro; Finn suele mostrarse cómodo cuando le acompañaba, sin embargo, últimamente podía oler nerviosismo puro destilar del chico más alto cuando me tenía cerca.

Y no sólo era eso.

Se mostraba esquivo al verme caminar entre los abarrotados pasillos, también durante los rigurosos entrenamientos había adoptado la incómoda costumbre de mirarme a distancia durante largos lapsus ininterrumpidos, como si con ello pudiese dar por terminado un problema complejo que le robaba tranquilidad, aunque cabe resaltar, sin ningún éxito. Finn es mi mejor amigo, estoy tan acostumbrado a su presencia que sobrellevar momentos así era horribles. Intenté averiguar qué rayos le molestaba tanto para actuar así, no obstante, Hudson sabe cuán terrible es diciendo mentiras y prefería mil veces salir huyendo a brindar información importante que sólo él debería conocer.

Incapaz de concentrarme del todo, mis clases fueron largas y tediosas. Las prácticas de Fútbol tampoco resultaron mejores, pues estas pasaron tensas porque con Finn ausente por motivos puramente "administrativos" (ser capitán le obligaba a negociar los viáticos, transporte y hospedaje durante la temporada completa), daba pie para que muchos idiotas desobedecieran cuando les daba gana. Pero prefiero lidiar con ciertos cabezas duras a enfrentarme cara a cara con Sue Silvester; la entrenadora de las animadoras era famosa por poseer excesiva superioridad y no cedía sin pelear primero. Ahí si Finn necesitaría arreglárselas solo.

Mi humor terminó de tornarse muy oscuro al iniciar Francés. Sin ganas, ocupé el asiento usual al fondo y esperé sobrellevar una autentica tortura durante cuarenta minutos completos, más grande sorpresa me llevé al comprobar no fue así porque Hummel nunca se dignó en aparecer. Ante su injustificada ausencia experimenté una autentica curiosidad inusual. ¡No podía evitarlo! Desde aquella excéntrica conversación, Kurt despertó ciertas dudas que desbalancearon sin aparente dificultad el terreno seguro donde siempre he caminado. Era como si fuese un trapecista cruzando una peligrosa cuerda floja y la red protectora debajo no garantizaba ninguna protección ante cualquier inminente caída.

Sin apenas idea sobre qué tema tratamos, me sentí aliviado al escuchar la potente campana repiquetear alegre anunciándonos el horario escolar había concluido por fin. Abandonando el aula tan rápido como pude, salí disparado al estacionamiento; gracias al estrés acumulado un abominable dolor se instaló terco en mi cabeza hasta casi hacerla explotar. Ahora mismo sólo ansiaba ingerir suficientes píldoras y dejarle al sueño inducido hacer lo restante.

Pero, últimamente parece nada quiere salir según tengo planeado dado a que Noha Puckerman, el mayor buscapleitos consolidado en McKinley se hallaba parado delante de mi vehículo, observando cada mínimo detalle con desmedido interés. Y no me gustaba en lo absoluto. Noha era famoso por meterse en constantes peleas ante cualquier mínima provocación, él había protagonizado diversas riñas fuera del colegio y muchos aseguraban hasta había pasado unos cuantos meses recluido dentro de una apestosa correccional al cometer delitos menores. Su sola presencia provocaba terror entre las masas estudiantiles.

Considero que tres años aquí son tiempo suficiente para escuchar horrendos comentarios sobre "tal" o "cual" persona, y aunque nada personal podría tener contra este chico cuyo mohicano francamente resulta amenazante, si busca problemas eso precisamente tendrá. Exceptuando al imbécil de Karofsky, rara ocasión suelo mostrar agresividad, sin embargo, aunque prefiera "hablar primero y golpear después", tampoco agacharé la cabeza. Voy a defenderme si la situación así lo amerita.

Seguro sabré arreglármelas.

Al darse cuenta me aproximaba, "Puck", como le gustaba ser llamado, hundió las manos entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta que portaba y movió su cabeza en breve saludo—. Hey, Anderson —dijo interceptándome. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Entonces si iba enserio?

—Puckerman —la modalidad del tono empleado fue pacifico y a mis oídos sonaba normal. Fingiendo ignorancia, intenté pasar de largo, más Pukerman, previéndolo, siguió cada movimiento interponiéndose otra vez—. De acuerdo —solté harto—, dejemos las tonterías y sólo dime qué rayos pretendes.

—¿Directo al punto? Tienes agallas Anderson, eso me agrada —comentó casual. Quizá inusualmente tranquilo—. Sólo necesito mantener cierta breve conversación contigo sobre un asunto importante, una vez obtenga lo que he venido a buscar, entonces serás libre de marcharte a jugar con tus _simpáticos_ amiguitos Futbolistas otra vez —entrecerré los ojos desconfiado. ¿Asunto? ¿Cuál jodido asunto? —. Vamos hombre, no nos tomará más de cinco minutos.

—Tú y yo nunca hemos sido remotamente conocidos, dudo mucho nuestros intereses tengan relación así que te aseguro no existe ningún "tema" en común que "tratar" —le respondí tajante tratando de seguir mi camino, pero Noha mostraba insistente renuencia a permitírmelo.

—Todo lo contrario —contradijo imponiéndome su privilegiada estatura. Pese a sentir inminente grado de peligro elevándose sobre el ambiente sobrecalentado del aparcamiento, me quedé quieto e impasible. Si algo había aprendido era que tipos como Pukerman detectaban el miedo. Pues bien, no le daría ese gusto—. ¿Te saco del error, _Running Back_? —sonrió seguro de sus palabras—. Ya escuché los rumores —dijo destilando aterradora confianza y yo creí la sangre se me congelaba entre las venas. ¿Rumores? ¿Qué malditos rumores?

El pánico se hizo presente, calando hasta mis huesos. ¡Mierda! ¡El bastardo sabe soy homosexual!

Las piernas amenazaron con fallarme ante tanta incertidumbre, y desesperado, luché para evitar derrumbarme ahí mismo—. No tengo idea sobre qué hablas.

Él dejó escapar una escalofriante risa sardónica—. Pareces un chico listo Anderson, estoy seguro _sabes_ perfecto a qué me refiero; y si valoras la apariencia de tu rostro tal cual, te recomiendo darte prisa en recordarlo o sabrás por qué intentar jugar conmigo siempre conduce a calamitosos desenlaces —mientras Noha hablaba, apenas noté se encaminó unos cuantos pasos forzándome a retroceder. El corazón me latió presuroso dentro del pecho. ¡¿Y ahora?! Este hijo de puta sólo proporcionaba retazos ambiguos de información nada concretos. ¿Acaso si se referiría a mi secreto u a otra cosa? ¡Si soltaba así, sin más, cualquier comentario referente corría alto riesgo de que quizá no se refería a ese tema!

_"¡Puta madre!"_ —. Habla claro Puckerman.

—¿Eso quieres? ¡Perfecto! Voy a darte una pequeña advertencia, "ricitos" —comentó sin gracia—. Cursas clases con cierto chico paliducho de voz desesperantemente aguda —correcto, no era una pregunta. Y pues sí, fue bastante específico; al instante recordé a Kurt.

Tibio alivio desgarrador inundó mis entrañas, mareándome. ¡Gracias a Dios! —. ¿Y? ¿Qué con eso?

Puck estampó la palma abierta sobre el capote del auto donde encontré apoyo apenas segundos atrás, y un fuerte sonido metálico penetró mis oídos estridentemente—. Hummel es amigo mío, Anderson. Sé sobre el maldito afán que tienen de fastidiarlo ustedes los deportistas y puedes apostar tu estúpida cabeza niño maravilla, a que si osas lastimarlo me importará una autentica mierda en qué sucio agujero del infierno decidas ocultarte, no descansaré hasta dar contigo y arrancarte la piel a tiras. ¿Ha quedado claro?

La expresión hostil inundando sus duras facciones indicaban hablaba en serio. Muy, muy en serio. Sí consiguió asustarme, no obstante, siguiendo mi natural instinto de supervivencia también contraataqué.

—Escúchame bien —dije empujándolo lejos. Noha nisiquiera trastabillo—: estoy atascado en esto por puro compromiso, así que pierde cuidado, nada le sucederá a tu —él pareció interesado a hacerme continuar nada contento esa oración con la palabra que yo estaba considerando emplear, pero tener a Noha como enemigo me parece riesgoso así que cambio de opinión al instante—…amigo —dije sarcástico.

—Advertido quedas, Anderson —señaló sin amabilidad—. Una sola queja, cualquier comentario negativo sobre ti y juro McKinley necesitará encontrar otro _Running Back. _

Mientras lo veía marcharse con paso seguro, finalmente dejé escapar un prolongado suspiro que emergió desde las profundidades de mis tensos pulmones. En piloto automático, entré al automóvil y arrojé lejos los libros a un lado importándome poco cualquier daño que pudieran recibir ante la caída. Las manos me temblaban y el potente dolor arraigado en mi cabeza parecía haberse amplificado. Miles de preguntas cuya respuesta desconocía comenzaron a bombardearme una tras otra: ¿Cómo carajos Hummel era "camarada" de un sujeto como Puckerman? ¿Por qué el matón número uno en McKinley podía tener tanto interés por Kurt? ¿Acaso Kurt mismo le solicitó semejante favor?

Tantas dudas, tantas cosas que poner en tela de juicio. ¿Por qué Kurt Hummel conseguía hacerme esto? Y más importante todavía, ¿Cuáles otras incógnitas giraban torno al muchacho de ojos azules?

¿Las descubriría para bien, o para mal? Pues no tenía idea.

El tercer acontecimiento anormal ocurrió a la mañana siguiente. Estaba tranquilamente organizando mi casillero para la próxima asignatura cuando percaté dos chicas uniformadas con el característico color rojo y blanco se acercaron en completa línea recta. Las reconocí de inmediato: eran Santana López y Brittany S. Pears, populares _Cheerios_, codiciadas e inalcanzables y ninguna era compañía recomendable. Me constaba Santana tenía carácter espantoso, resumiéndolo en pocas palabras, er una perra demasiado sincera. Brittany mientras tanto, bueno, ella difícilmente "carburaba" a nivel normal.

¿Qué mierda podían querer?—. Hola delfín —saludó alegremente la rubia. Genial, esta simplemente no había sido mi maldita semana. ¡Ahora deberé lidiar también semejante situación disparatada! —. Queremos hablar.

Cerré mi casillero e inmediatamente adopté la mejor actitud seductora que he perfeccionado hasta hoy. Se supone así era como debía comportarme frente a los demás para guardar apariencias, lo cual significa poco esfuerzo pues estoy acostumbrado—. Bueno, soy todo oídos. ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o prefieres otro sito más privado? —dije experimentando al segundo siguiente insoportables nauseas. ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico, niégate!

—Olvídalo Anderson, está fuera de tu liga —espetó López colocándose frente a Brittany—. Mi tiempo es valioso y no lo perderé contigo, así que al grano: ¿conoces a Lady Hummel? —preguntó interesada cruzándose ambos brazos contra su voluminoso pecho. Aquella pregunta consiguió descolocarme. ¡Qué demonios! —. Tomaré ese patético silencio como respuesta afirmativa —dijo deteniéndome de agregar nada—. Mira enanito, labios de chica es nuestro amigo, si bien es cierto el pobre necesita un buen revolcón, creemos tú no eres la persona adecuada. ¿Comprendes?

—¿Disculpa?

—Igual da, cejas de gusano; sólo mucho cuidado con él. Si acaso viene a nosotras lloriqueando como la nenaza que es por causa tuya, entonces me pondré a la altura de Lima Heights Adjacent y créeme, no será un espectáculo nada bonito —girándose grácil sobre sus talones, sacudió enérgica su coleta alta y se perdió entre los pasillos abarrotados llevándose consigo a Brittany.

Correcto, ya he tenido suficiente de tanta basura. Considero va siendo hora oportuna de que Kurt Hummel y yo mantengamos una seria charla sobre sus acosadores "amiguitos".

Porque a Blaine Anderson ningún atrevido perdedor petulante le dejaba en ridículo.

* * *

**¡Muero de la vergüenza! Desaparezco como si nada del planeta y sin avisar, pero me quedé sin internet. Mi estúpido servicio anterior fallaba demasiado y se nos ocurrió cambiar de compañía, pero aunque ya firmamos contrato la muy irresponsable todavía no se digna a instalarnos absolutamente nada. Ahora mismo estoy aprovechándome de la red inalámbrica de un vecino despistado y nisiquiera tengo idea cuanto tiempo podré seguir robándome su señal. Si, sé está mal, sin embargo creo el fin justifica los medios.**

**Bueno, bueno, esto ya se me salió de control. ¿Tres capítulos dije? ¡Claro! No sé por qué carajos siempre que inicio algo nuevo término extendiéndome más de lo apropiado. En fin, seguiré molestándolas por aquí con este pseudo fic, que, como mencioné ya antes, tendrá un tema muy delicado como trama central e incluso Canelle Vert casi ha acertado a qué me refiero.**

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, en verdad me hacen feliz. Sé les prometí sorpresa en el cap anterior, y esta era que actualizaría todos mis fics un solo día, pero con la inconsistencia de la señal he fracasado miserablemente. Mañana entonces subiré la segunda parte de "y sigues siendo tú" y posteriormente I Knew…**

**¡Gracias por su paciencia!**


	3. Dudas

**_Advertencia_**_: Este breve fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos. Nada me pertenece; aunque aclaro que si algo fuese mío, todo Glee debería ser Klaine y sería trasladado directo y sin escalas a HBO. ¡Quiero creer todos saben el por qué!_

_¡Capítulo tres! En verdad muchas gracias por la hermosa aceptación. Ahora, sólo quiero aclarar algo: en un comentario anónimo me informaron que el fic se parecía mucho a una película llamada "un amor para recordar". Jamás en mi vida la había escuchado nombrar ni nada, pues bien, me entró cierta curiosidad e investigando, pues si, efectivamente se parece la línea argumental. Entonces, para evitar una demanda multimillonaria en caso dado, únicamente en las advertencias estaré mencionando esta historia fue "basada" en esa película y libro del mismo nombre. _

_Me abstendré en lo absoluto de siquiera leer o ver nada relacionado con ella porque quiero el fic se mantenga "limpio" respecto a escenas se refiere, así que seguiré escribiendo según la inspiración venga a mí. "Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia" _

_Ya aclarado, disfrútenlo. _

* * *

—**III**—

**"Dudas"**

_En la duda, un hombre de bien ha de confiar en su propio juicio.  
_"John Ronald Reuel Tolkien"

* * *

—¿Ahora si vas a decirme qué rayos sucede contigo? —nada más escuchar la pregunta, el rostro de Finn se descompuso en una mueca de auténtico pánico entremezclado con sorpresa tal que, si esta hubiese sido cualquier otra situación, seguramente me habría causado muchísima gracia.

En realidad no me extrañaba nada haberlo tomado completamente desprevenido pues, tras dos días completos eludiendo este tema, seguro pensaba ya no necesitaría preocuparse más. Craso error. Soy un completo maniaco persistente cuando de algo importante se trata, pocas veces cedo y ahora mismo lo que busco son respuestas; sino recibía unas cuantas cuanto antes, las cosas acabaran terminando poniendose feas. Finn, nervioso, _sabe_ tiene suficientes factores en contra, y aún cuando dirige fugaces miradas sobre mi hombro como si esperase cualquier tipo de intervención divina, para su maldita mala suerte eso no sucederá.

Los otros miembros del equipo habían abandonado el vestidor ya y, suponía, cada uno iba rumbo a sus respectivas clases. Ningún alma aparecería por aquí durante al menos los siguientes veinte minutos, tiempo más que suficiente para que Hudson armara una disculpa lo suficientemente convincente o, en caso contrario, necesitaría comenzar a buscarse otro vice-capitán. Sin un entrenador, todas las labores y responsabilidades recaían sobre nuestros hombros; perder un miembro tan importante durante pleno inicio de temporada le acarrearía a Finn inagotables problemas. Inclusive hasta corría el riesgo de perder juegos importantes que garantizaban el pase directo a la victoria este año.

Fuese como fuese, yo acababa saliéndome con la mía.

—Escucha Blaine —hizo una breve pausa, él casi parecía pensar a toda velocidad cualquier manera simple de explicarse sin crear mayores confusiones innecesarias—…si vamos a discutir sobre esto será mejor hacerlo en otra parte. Podemos ir a mi casa si quieres —dijo frenético mientras movía sus grandes manos como si sostuviese entre ellas dicha propiedad inmobiliaria —. ¡Eso! Hablar ahí será más seguro. ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Y darte oportunidad de escapar y mandarme después directo al demonio? —dije utilizando mi mejor tono enfadado al cruzarme los brazos contra el pecho—. Buen intento capitán idiota, pero no soy tan incauto —Finn, claramente derrotado, se dejó caer cuan alto era sobre una butaca cercana murmurando entre dientes frases inentendibles—. ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.

—Dios, soy hombre muerto —espetó frustrado al colocarse ambas manos sobre la cabeza. ¿A qué se refería?—. Mira, sé te debo una monumental disculpa por haberme comportado igual que un auténtico estúpido contigo, pero esos rumores…

Escucharlo hacer alusión sobre aquello provocó que una terrible sacudida de furia me recorriera entero. ¡Otra vez esos condenados rumores! Gracias a ellos Puckerman había buscado la oportunidad idónea para amedrentarme, luego esas dos locas _Cherioos_ intentaron hacer lo mismo y ahora Finn dudaba igual. ¿Hasta dónde rayos planeaban llegar los malditos autores de semejante locura? Entonces, cierta idea malsana invadió mis pensamientos; tal vez Hummel mismo era quien estaba esparciendo semejante basura inmunda. ¡Maldito sea! No sé cómo, pero presiento ese chico sabe sobre mi reprimida homosexualidad. ¡Estoy harto! Lo mataré; en cuanto tenga enfrente a Kurt me importará poco cualquier posible venganza posterior, le haré pagar muy, muy caro. ¡Deseará nunca haber utilizado su viperina lengua de semejante forma!

Temblando debido a la rabia, gruñí—. No puedo creer un jodido trabajo en equipo se convirtiera en _esto_ —exclamé ofuscado—. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora también piensas entre él y yo ocurrirá _algo_? —enfaticé sarcástico y su incómodo lenguaje corporal fue suficiente respuesta, haciéndome enojar todavía más—. ¡Demonios Hudson! ¿Por quién mierda me tomas?

¿Soy hipócrita? Sí. ¿Debería darme vergüenza? Por supuesto. Sin embargo, aunque sea necesario lidiar con la vergüenza, prefiero eso mil veces a tener que arruinar mi vida.

—¡No! Estás equivocado —dijo presuroso, reacio a iniciar malas interpretaciones—. Lo nuestro son las chicas Blaine, lo tengo en claro desde siempre —aseguró y la conciencia que creí olvidada me aguijoneó la nuca inmisericorde—, pero…

—¿Pero? —quise saber con obvia actitud defensiva.

Finn cerró los ojos y pude notar un debate monumental pareció desatarse dentro del chico más alto—. Sólo se amable con él, ¿de acuerdo? Tenle paciencia, a veces Kurt puede ser insoportable porque tiene carácter voluntarioso, pero créeme, es un buen chico —levantándose, caminó directo hacia la salida—. Intenten llevarse bien, apuesto que cuando comiences a tratarlo cambiará tu perspectiva.

—Espera —pedí sin comprender—. ¿Tú lo conoces? —pregunta tonta considerando sus comentarios anteriores. Finn asintió y, después lo vi abandonar el lugar. Yo en cambio, sólo pude quedarme quieto, confuso, incapaz de procesar la información recién recibida—. Cristo, esto debe ser una pesadilla —susurré intentando recobrarme.

¿Quién era Kurt Hummel?

Las respuestas, como siempre, no se hicieron esperar. Todavía molesto por la pseudo charla entre Finn y yo, arribé al aula de idiomas poco antes que sonara la campana y anunciara Francés daría inicio. Nada más entrar comprobé Kurt ya estaba ahí, ocupaba su sitio habitual mientras leía tranquilamente un grueso libro. Perfecto. Existía absoluta disponibilidad de decirle en privado cuanto quisiera sin temor a ganarme posibles detenciones del profesorado en turno. Iba a gozar _mucho _haciendo esto.

Aprovechando él tenía la guardia baja, reduje toda distancia y dejé caer mis propios libros sobre la alargada meza ocasionando que un potente ruido seco se alzara estridentemente. Desconcertado ante semejante acto, Hummel dirigió sus grandes ojos azules directo a los objetos ajenos posándolos luego sobre mí. Y ahí pude darme cuenta todo se fue directamente al infierno. Durante siglos, innumerables poetas han descrito los ojos son ventanas directas al alma; aunque no soy un romántico empedernido ni tampoco crea en ridiculeces relacionadas con corazones o flores, por primera vez puedo concederles absoluta razón.

Admirar bajo la fría luz fluorescente artificial del techo aquellas preciosas orbes celestes cuyos interesantes matices les brindaban asombroso aspecto surrealista, me permitió reconocer sin proponérmelo ciertas emociones dolorosamente conocidas, aunque bastante bien disimuladas. Apuesto cualesquier otra persona podría haberlo pasado inadvertido, no obstante, yo pude darme cuenta porque aquellos reprimidos sentimientos también suelo hacerles frente cada maldita mañana al contemplarme en un espejo.

Tristeza, amargura, soledad. Esta simple gama tal vez sólo conformaba ínfima parte del iceberg que yo sabía existía más allá, aún así, descubrirlo tan abruptamente fue como si me hubieran removido el suelo firme bajo mis pies, desbalanceando toda mi existencia. Y entonces cierta empatía desconocida nació hacia Kurt, quien había sobrellevado situaciones parecidas a las mías, aunque a niveles muchísimo peores. Durante tres malditos años él necesitó soportar en silencio los constantes insultos, maltratos e incluso prejuicios sólo por ser diferente. Sólo porque amaba de manera diferente. Y aún pese a tanta mierda, aún pese llevarse siempre lo peor, Kurt era honesto, valiente y mil veces mejor persona de lo que yo aspiraría a ser algún día.

Pronto, cualquier deseo por pelear o enfrentarme contra este chico que representaba el más grande misterio existente en mi vida, simplemente se esfumaron. Kurt poseía sorprendente habilidad para desarmarme utilizando una sola mirada fugaz, logrando con ella derrumbar cualquier barrera protectora dejándome expuesto, vulnerable. ¡Y lo detestaba!

Cualquier fachada frente a Hummel carecía de sentido, aterrorizándome hasta límites insospechados.

Ante Kurt, era sólo yo, Blaine Anderson. Y hacia mucho que _nadie_ me veía tal cual era.

—Hola a ti también —su increíble voz aguda penetró profundo en la nebulosa de total turbación mental que me rodeaba, sobresaltándome en consecuencia.

Parpadeé repetidas oportunidades sin saber cómo actuar a continuación, e intenté, sin grandes resultados, recuperar dominio sobre mi lengua, fallando miserablemente cada vez. Esta parecía haberse congelado pues ni media palabra emergió desde mis rígidos labios resecos. ¡Qué ridículo más grande! Y lo increíblemente irreal del asunto radica en que, pese a tener fantástica oportunidad de mofarse, Kurt sólo adquirió actitud impasible, guarda silencio, espera cualquier contestación y evita emitir juicios precipitados.

Recobrándome, al fin conseguí hablar como correspondía; desafortunadamente mi primera oración dicha resultó ser una reverenda estupidez—. Estoy enfadado contigo —espeté con voz afectada, titubeante, baja e insegura. ¡Maldición! Bravo Anderson, excelente manera de comenzar a discutir. ¿Acaso avergonzarte a ti mismo formaba parte del plan original? ¡Pues no, cabeza hueca!

Vi a Kurt arquear su ceja derecha sin comprender—. Oh —dijo sarcástico al guardar ese libro que antes leía tan entretenido—. ¿Y puede saberse qué cosa hice para conseguirlo?

Supongo ya resulta inevitable evadir el tema, así que es necesario sacudir lejos cualquier rastro de culpabilidad si acaso quiero decirle—. ¡Por favor! No finjas inocencia Hummel, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero —enfadado, ocupé la silla contigua negándome a continuar aquella ridícula plática.

—En realidad Blaine, no tengo la más mínima idea—nuestra "conversación" necesitó reducirse a simples murmullos apagados porque la profesora, inoportuna, apareció acompañada por otros cuatro estudiantes.

—¿Seguro? —pregunté mordaz—. Veamos, quizá los nombres de Noha Puckerman y Santana López te resulten familiares. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —Kurt se puso rígido y todavía más pálido. Su reacción resultaba insultantemente obvia.

Durante el resto de la clase un detestable silencio pesado se cernió sobre nosotros, mientras los temas con que trabajaríamos todo el semestre eran repartidos equitativamente por una muy irritantemente feliz profesora. _Juro_ necesité esforzarme mucho en ignorar a Kurt, sin embargo, semejante tarea resultaba complicada pues él seguía desquitando su palpable rabia sobre una pluma hasta casi hacerla partirse por la mitad. Siendo sincero, me intriga por qué parece tan alterado. Quizá saber sus planes habían salido mal le provocaba semejante reacción.

O tal vez pensaba lo golpearía en venganza.

Afortunadamente para él, no soy de ese tipo.

Para el instante en que sonó la campana anunciándonos Francés (gracias a dios) por fin terminaba, presuroso reuní todas mis cosas y justo como lo venía haciendo desde días atrás, emprendí retirada automática. No obstante, debí sospechar Kurt no se rendiría tan fácil porque le escuché salir tras de mí caminando a una velocidad mayor, dándome alcance sin problemas. Es en situaciones así que _detesto_ tener piernas tan cortas pues eso evita avance mayores distancias.

Fastidiado ante su juego, le hice frente.

—¿Por qué estás siguiéndome? —durante el último bloque los pasillos eran sitio de tránsito común entre la comunidad estudiantil que caminaba igual que ganado en todas direcciones. Es muy peligroso quedarnos aquí para hablar sobre cualquier cosa porque había incontables bastardos mal intencionados rondando cerca cuyo único interés consistía en destruir la reputación de los demás.

Pues no, muchas gracias. Ya tengo suficientes problemas.

—Seré rápido —una notoria mezcla de vergüenza y mortificación adornaban sus facciones al entregarme lo más discreto posible un pequeño papel azul—. Esta es la dirección donde vivo; necesitamos armar la estructura del proyecto cuanto antes, luego, si tú así lo quieres, contestaré todas tus preguntas sin mentir.

Miré aquel pequeño post-it como si fuera una arma cargada lista para dispararme directo contra el pecho. ¿Debería creerle? Caramba, ¿quién me aseguraba decía la verdad?

"_Si no lo intentas nunca sabrás, Anderson"_

—Bien. ¿A qué hora puedo ir? —dije considerándolo mala idea al minuto siguiente.

—Después de las seis —acomodándose su mochila al hombro con movimientos sutiles, continuó—. Y Blaine, en verdad siento muchísimo lo ocurrido. Prometo no volverá a suceder otra vez.

Kurt me obsequió una sincera, aunque débil sonrisa tímida antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse. No pude evitar verlo moverse tan grácil entre todos los estudiantes que también pronto regresarían a sus propios hogares. Entonces, intrigado, verifiqué la información del pequeño papel cuadrangular y lo que venía escrito ahí acabó perturbándome aún peor.

—Esto debe ser una broma —dije en voz alta ganándome la innecesaria atención de quienes pasaban junto a mí.

¡Si así era no le encontraba ninguna jodida gracia!

* * *

**Fue cortito, lo sé, pero en mi cabeza los capítulos están programados así para que esto quede bien.**

**¡Por fin tengo internet! Después de pasar un momento vergonzoso con mi vecino pues le robé señal durante un buen lapso de tiempo, mi nueva compañía finalmente se dignó en hacer acto de presencia e instalar el servicio como correspondía.**

**Sólo me resta agradecer como no tienen idea el apoyo, aceptación y cariño que han demostrado a este pequeño fic. ¡30 reviews! Cuando lo vi, no podía creérmelo. ¡Y en sólo dos capítulos! En verdad, muchas, muchas gracias, ustedes son los mejores lectores del planeta entero.**

**Sin más, me voy a terminar mis otros pendientes porque mi jornada escolar casi me ha vuelto loca de la desesperación. ¡Ser un estudiante becado puede apestar a veces!**

**Como sea, gracias de nuevo por siempre comentar. ¡Los amo a todos!**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	4. Respuestas

**_Advertencia_**_: Este breve fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos. Nada me pertenece; aunque aclaro que si algo fuese mío, todo Glee debería ser Klaine y sería trasladado directo y sin escalas a HBO. ¡Quiero creer todos saben el por qué! También recuerdo la historia ha sido inspirada en "un amor para recordar", aunque nunca en mi vida he visto la película en si. :´D_

_¡Oh mi dios! ¿Esto es real? ¡49 Reviews en tan sólo tres capítulos! Me siento la autora más feliz del planeta entero. ¡Los amo a todos!_

_Mañana mismo responderé todos y cada uno de sus hermosos comentarios. Hoy desafortunadamente carezco del tiempo suficiente, pero no duden recibirán palabras de agradecimiento sin falta mañana durante la tarde. _

_Sin más, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

—**IV**—

**"Respuestas"**

_"En tu relación con cualquier persona, pierdes mucho si no te tomas el tiempo necesario para comprenderla."  
_Rob Goldston

* * *

—Maldita sea…

Sintiéndome frustrado ante una situación que obviamente no sabía cómo diantres debería manejar sin enloquecer durante el proceso, dejé escapar unas cuantas groserías poco apropiadas cuando, de manera inconsciente, me atrapé lanzando constantes miradas paranoicas al sitio donde Kurt Hummel prometió brindarme explicaciones a todas mis inquietudes relacionadas con su comportamiento tan extraño, y, así mismo, los sucesos qué yo había soportado obligatoriamente gracias a él. Nada complacido ante mis absurdas inquietudes, consulté mi reloj dándome cuenta sólo faltaban escasos diez minutos para las seis treinta.

De acuerdo, sí, tengo la detestable costumbre de convertir los asuntos insignificantes en una verdadera tormenta dentro de un vaso con agua, pero todavía hay millones de dudas que necesito resolver. ¿Sera buena idea presentarme así sin más? ¿En verdad no era más que una broma estúpida cuya única finalidad consistía en ridiculizarme hasta el fin del siglo? ¡No tengo idea! Y me molesta horriblemente saber sólo existe una manera para comprobar mi teoría, y esa era ir hasta allí. Corría grandes riesgos de convertirme en un bufón al día siguiente, pero un paso por vez; ya veremos cómo solucionaré aquello si realmente ocurre.

Oh, a la mierda.

Motivado ante un inesperado arranque de insensatez, me bajé del auto y proseguí a caminar la cuadra completa de distancia que me separaba del lugar en cuestión. Había sido buena idea aparcar a cierta distancia prudente pues así tomaría "desprevenidos" a los posibles autores de la pesada broma, incluido Kurt.

La casa (igual a todas las que se ubicaban en vecindarios decentes), era bonita. Pintada en inmaculado color blanco marfil, contaba con dos pisos, jardín delantero meticulosamente arreglado y un pequeño porche construido con vistosos ladrillos rojos. Vaya tontería, justo ahora me pongo a verificar los detalles tomando en cuenta no soy una persona observadora. Le encuentro el lado irónico, a decir verdad.

Recorrer el sendero empedrado que guíaba al pórtico no implicó problema alguno, así pues, dándome prisa, subí los escalones y me preparé para presionar el timbre. Mientras esperaba cualquier persona viniese a verificar (cierta parte de mi aún ruega sean desconocidos los que me reciban), mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró de súbito improvisto. Fuertes palpitaciones erráticas golpearon contra mis costillas rápidamente y respirar fue tarea complicada. Pensar tampoco era nada sencillo. Oh, Cristo bendito…¡Estoy sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad!

Retorcí mis manos temblorosas repetidas veces. ¡No! ¡No podía hacerlo! Me negaba bajo cualquier circunstancia a lidiar con toda aquella basura innecesaria. Al diablo Kurt, al diablo él y sus explicaciones, sus enigmas y todo cuanto se le pudiesen relacionar. ¡Yo no necesitaba nada de esto! Recobrando cierto grado de lucidez, justo estaba a punto de salir corriendo despavorido lo más rápido posible cuando la puerta se abrió revelándome sin consideración o modales la conocida figura del chico que durante tres años consideré mi mejor amigo.

En términos explicables, verle ahí fue como recibir una patada directamente contra el estómago. Bien podría haberle otorgado el beneficio de la duda a mi capitán, sin embargo, verle así, pálido y horrorizado ante mi inesperada visita dejaban claras muchas cosas. Los minutos transcurrieron su marcha lentamente y los dos no supimos cómo reaccionar a continuación; sólo nos quedamos ahí, contemplándonos igual que idiotas.

Al final, Finn reaccionó primero —¡Blaine! — exclamó ya libre de la espantosa impresión inicial, sin embargo, su voz sonó tal vez dos octavas más alta de lo común. Eso sólo ocurría cuando estaba muy, muy nervioso—. ¿Dejé pendientes hoy durante la práctica? —Finn emitía las palabras a gran velocidad, reafirmándome ocultaba algo—. ¡Lo lamento! Soy un terrible capitán por hacerte venir desde tan lejos, amigo. Espera, ¡ya sé! ¿Qué tal si vamos a "The Lima Bean" por café? ¡Yo invito! Sólo —él dirigió furtivas miradas al interior —…sólo dame dos segundos y nos ponemos en marcha.

Mi cabeza era un remolino de emociones contenidos que abarcaban desde la decepción hasta el más puro enfado. Apreté las manos hasta convertirlas en puños, ¡vaya cínico! Finn claramente intentaría cualquier método con tal de impedir me acercara y pudiese descubrir su "secreto". ¡Eso no sucederá! Tengo ya pruebas suficientes que le delataban. Temblando desde la cabeza hasta los pies, necesité morder mi lengua varias veces para evitarme a mí mismo decirle unos cuantos insultos horribles.

_"Rayos"_

—En realidad Finn —dije interrumpiéndole su incesante perorata sin sentido—, no eres precisamente tú a quien he venido a visitar.

Las ácidas palabras permanecen suspendidas entre el tenso silencio que nos rodeo, y reconozco es el momento más incómodo que he compartido con Finn en todos estos años. Pronto, sin saber cómo, los dos acabamos enfrascados en una peligrosa batalla de miradas amenazantes, cada uno dispuesto a responder si acaso detectábamos cualquier comportamiento hostil.

Sin embargo, una figura femenina apareció abruptamente tras el chico más alto intentando averiguar, curiosa, qué sucedía.

—¿Quién llamaba a la puerta? —quiso saber, verificándolo ella misma de todas maneras—. ¡Blaine! ¡Oh cariño, cuanto gusto me da verte!

—Buenas tardes señora Hudson —le dije adoptando de inmediato mi mejor sonrisa ganadora. De manera automática cambié toda actitud inapropiada y la sustituí con una conducta impecable. Años de experiencia me habían enseñado que las damas sentían especial debilidad por los chicos bien educados—. Lamento presentarme así nada más, sin previo aviso.

—¡Tonterías cielo! Sabes que siempre serás bien recibido cuando desees visitarnos —ella apartó a Finn utilizando un breve empuje sin demasiada fuerza. El capitán, visiblemente descontento, sólo gesticuló una mueca—. No te quedes ahí Blaine, pasa. Hace muchísimo calor afuera y la casa es mejor lugar para mantener una conversación agradable.

Al entrar, el aire acondicionado hizo su maravilloso trabajo refrescándome—. Disculpe señora Hudson, ¿Kurt se encuentra? —pregunté fingiendo dulce inocencia. Aunque en el exterior demostraba tranquilidad absoluta, por dentro me carcomía la ansiedad. Igualmente Finn no tomó bien escucharme decir aquel nombre. ¡Casi pude sentirlo desmoronarse tras de mí cuan alto era!

—Ahora mismo está en la estancia. Ayer nos mencionó vendrías a trabajar con él en un proyecto escolar, pero deberás disculpar a mi cada vez menos privilegiada memoria pues no recuerdo exactamente si estableció algún horario en específico —Carole miró al cielo casi como si esperara recibir ayuda divina—. ¡Igual da! Desde temprano preparé bocadillos y una jarra con té helado para ustedes. ¿Te apetecería, cariño?

—Claro señora Hudson, muchas gracias. Es usted muy amable —ser adulador resulta conveniente cuando quieres ocultar ciertas cosas. Mis habilidades, veo con satisfacción, siguen manteniéndose intactas.

—¡Exijo saber cuándo Kurt dijo eso! —interrumpe Finn molesto, indignado ante su ignorancia respecto a mi visita. ¡Parecía que le iban a dar tres ataques seguidos!

—Ayer por la tarde. Lo charlamos frente a tu habitación, pero estabas tan entretenido causando ese escándalo infernal con la batería que dudo mucho escucharas nada — Carole revoleó sus ojos verdes ante la evidente manera en que su hijo prestaba tan poca atención a ciertos asuntos—. ¿Qué sucede contigo, Finn? Blaine es amigo tuyo cariño, me resulta extraño muestres tanta reticencia de verlo aquí. ¡El mes pasado jugaron durante horas una maratón completa de videojuegos, cielo santo!

—¡Pero mamá!…

—Mamá nada Finnegan, mejor se útil ayudándome en la cocina y dejemos a los chicos tranquilos. Blaine, ve con Kurt; en un rato más les llevaré sus bebidas —aquella mujer era un verdadero sol. Llevándose consigo a Finn, me permitía marchar sin mayores obstáculos inconvenientes, y aunque Hudson claramente se resistió, ella jamás aceptaba un "no" por respuesta. ¡Si lo sabía yo!

Despacio, casi sintiéndome como si pisara campo minado peligroso, reduje la distancia donde Carole efectivamente mencionó Kurt esperaba. Verlo ahí, sentado sobre un pequeño sofá leyendo entretenido el libro de tapas oscuras que cargaba a todas partes era tan…¿irreal? Había visitado incontables veces a los Hudson, sin embargo, jamás mencionaron su existencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Se avergonzaban? ¿Les causaba conflicto saber Kurt era gay? ¿Eran iguales a mis propios padres? ¡No entiendo absolutamente nada!

—Hola —Kurt habló tomándome desprevenido—. Comenzaba a pensar ya no vendrías.

Me aclaré la garganta antes de responderle—. ¿Por qué motivo crees no lo haría? Fuiste tú mismo quien dijo me presentara después de las seis, ¿recuerdas? —Kurt asintió brevemente en aceptación. Oh, tengo inmensos deseos de estrangular a Hummel con mis propias manos, sin embargo, mantuve la calma. Primero las respuestas, luego ya vendrá la oportunidad idónea para cometer homicidio—. ¿Y bien, niño listo? ¿Hasta cuándo exactamente planeas explicar todo este maldito embrollo? —dije señalándonos—. ¿O acaso pretendes seguir tratándome igual que un imbécil otro rato más?

Kurt frunció el seño—. En ningún momento he creído eres un imbécil, Blaine —por supuesto. Vamos Hummel, apuesto puedes hacerlo mejor—. Ven, vayamos a mi habitación. Ahí nadie nos molestará y no tendré que lidiar con Finn mientras hablo contigo.

Juntos subimos las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, donde un pasillo extenso nos recibió. Este tenía varias puertas blancas y Kurt eligió la segunda a nuestra izquierda. Ya dentro del dormitorio, cada rincón evidenciaba aquel sitio pertenecía al joven pálido tan misterioso. Una cama, un librero, un tocador y un escritorio eran los únicos muebles ahí, sin embargo, no por ello perdía elegancia. El piso de madera oscura contrastaba contra el color crema en las paredes y todo era cálido, ordenado, limpio y agradable.

Reconozco no lo imaginaba de tal manera—. Ponte cómodo —Kurt se dirigió al escritorio. Le vi buscar entre sus cosas hasta dar con un folder amarillo que seguidamente me tendió—. Es la estructura del proyecto. Me tomé la libertad de ahorrar procedimientos tediosos y lo dividí en dos secciones equitativas, cada uno realizará su parte y al final sólo será cuestión de unirlo. Espero no te moleste tomara una decisión sin comentártelo primero, pero como tal vez querrás mantenerte alejado cuando responda tus preguntas, pensé era la opción más lógica.

Sin gracia, dejé caer los documentos sobre el colchón y tomé asiento—. Regla número uno Hummel: evita suponer nada relacionado con lo que verdaderamente quiero de manera tan deliberada. ¿Entiendes? Me agrada pensar y decidir por mí mismo, muchas gracias.

—Sólo es una idea —se quejó Kurt empleando su socarronería tan característica—. Caray, eres tan gruñón.

—Eso a ti no te compete juzgarlo —respondí mirándole de medio lado con suficiencia. Espera un momento; ¿Qué diantres era esto? ¿Los dos acaso habíamos comenzado a molestarnos con bromas mordaces? ¡Enfócate Anderson! Has venido para aclarar dudas, no a convertirte en su camarada—. Mira Hummel, ahora mismo no puede importarme menos el jodido proyecto, ya tendremos tiempo suficiente para organizarlo otro día. ¿Queda claro?

—Bastante a decir verdad— dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Terminemos con esto —Kurt regresó sobre sus pasos de vuelta al escritorio y haló consigo la silla hasta situarla frente a mí—. Antes de comenzar, necesito advertirte que aunque seré lo más honesto posible, si acaso realizaras preguntas cuya respuesta considero son muy… personales, entonces me reservaré el derecho a responder. ¿Trato?

¿Quedaba otra opción? Lo dudo mucho—. Trato.

—Excelente —su encantadora sonrisa denotó completa satisfacción—. ¿Y qué quieres saber primero?

Oh rayos. ¿Dónde sería buena idea comenzar? —. ¿Cuál es exactamente tu relación con Finn?

—Hermanastros —explica—. Nuestros padres se conocieron tres años atrás en una tonta reunión entre vecinos. Digamos fue amor a primera vista. ¿Romántico, no te parece? —Los labios del castaño se curvaron ensoñadores ante la fugaz evocación.

—Supongo —ironicé. En realidad me importaba muy poco—. ¿Por qué ocultaron ustedes son hermanastros? ¡Me parece ridículo!

—Verás, aunque a los dos tendemos a llamar considerablemente la atención, tenemos distintas maneras de conseguirlo —Kurt aclaró adoptando actitud de un profesor sabiondo—. Tú mismo has comprobado Finn _adora_ ser popular, jugar Fútbol y que le reconozcan por su codiciado estatus como capitán y _Quarteback. _Mientras tanto, yo creo firmemente que sobresalir en aspectos más trascendentales me ayudarán para largarme de Ohio cuando se presente oportunidad.

—¿Intentas decirme Finn fue quien te obligó a mantenerte callado? —pregunté escéptico. Bueno, mi mejor amigo pude ser muchas cosas, sin embargo, hacer algo así no encajaba con su personalidad.

Kurt frunció el entrecejo y agitó su cabeza negativamente—. Te equivocas, él quiso decirles pero le pedí guardar silencio.

—No entiendo.

—Ese precisamente es tu problema: no entiendes —Kurt dijo impaciente—. Ser un chico abiertamente gay en una escuela pública donde pululan neandertales de la peor categoría tiene sus repercusiones, Blaine. Si Finn hubiese confesado al mundo entero somos familia, puedo apostar mi mano derecha el equipo no lo habría considerado un candidato apto para integrarse a ellos y mucho menos elegirle como un líder capaz de llevarles a la victoria este último año —él tiene razón. Karofsky, Azimio, entre otros son unos bastardos y primero preferirían morir a ceder oportunidad a un chico que tenía relación directa con un homosexual —. A juzgar por las veces que le he visto jugar, Finn es un monstruo en el campo. Posee grandes posibilidades de causar buena impresión a un reclutador y ganar una beca completa que le permitiría cumplir su sueño de convertirse en un jugador profesional. ¡Yo no podía arrebatarle tan inmensa ilusión!

—Suena muy bonito Hummel, sin embargo aún tengo mis dudas —acusé—. Correcto, Finn y tú son hermanos pero pocos, o más bien, casi nadie lo sabe —reflexioné pensativo—. Siendo así, ¿dónde diablos solías ocultarte durante mis anteriores visitas? Nunca te vi nisiquiera por accidente. ¿Debo suponer fuiste extremadamente cuidadoso para evitar toparte conmigo o cualquier otro?

—Mientras ustedes se quemaban el cerebro frente a un televisor, yo estaba recluido de manera voluntaria en mi habitación. Estudiaba, leía o pasaba horas completas organizando las actividades del club periodístico o cualquier otra tarea pendiente. Finn avisaba con antelación recibiría visitas y me refugiaba aquí. Es simple ocultarte si adquieres práctica —bromeó.

—Bien, todo suena muy interesante pero apuesto Puckerman y López no son familiares tuyos. ¿Qué rayos sucede con esos dos chiflados? —Kurt se removió inquieto en su asiento—. Tú… ¿les contaste sobre mí?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —soltó evidentemente avergonzado—. Por desgracia, al escuchar rumores sobre cómo el popular _Running Back_ decidió formar equipo con el peor inadaptado social del colegio, armaron conjeturas y creyeron estarían protegiéndome al, bueno, ya sabes…amenazarte —mortificado, resoplé un "sí, claro" —. Créeme Blaine, jamás me había sentido tan avergonzado con nadie antes debido a sus tonterías; hablé con ellos y se los advertí. No volverán a meterse contigo de nuevo.

—Pues vaya amigos que tienes. ¡Puckerman es un matón de primera categoría! Amenazó con romperme el cuello si acaso te hacía daño —dije sin medir mis comentarios—. Y Santana López aunque fue poco menos explícita, no por ello me molestó menos su actitud.

—¿Podrías abstenerte de emitir comentarios tan groseros? —Kurt lucía enfadado ante la manera poco encantadora en que me quejé de sus "guardaespaldas" —. Tu círculo de amistades puedo asegurar es mucho menos favorable Blaine, no intentes venir a darme clases moralistas porque serías un hipócrita, así que te agradecería evitaras expresarte así de Puckerman y Santana.

Levanté las manos en señal de inocencia—. Bien, lo intentaré —prometí cambiando el tema al instante—. ¿Cómo les conociste?

Kurt me fulminó con sus grandes ojos azules antes de continuar—. Puck es amigo de Finn también, un día le brindé apoyo con cierto asunto complejo y desde entonces piensa me debe un favor —suspiró resignado—. La historia de Santana es más complicada, no me corresponde contártela y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

—Ya entendí —mejor será pasemos a otras preguntas—. ¿Por qué has decidido confesarme todo esto? ¿No temes pueda ir inmediatamente a divulgarlo?

—Sé que no lo harás —dijo confiado—. Yo también poseo especial conocimiento sobre unos cuantos secretos tuyos, señor Anderson —arqueé la ceja suspicaz, pretendiendo ignorancia ante la declaración—. Vamos, ¿en verdad necesitas que lo diga en voz alta? —entrecerré los ojos, retándolo a intentar hacerlo—. Eres gay, Blaine. ¡Si McKinley se entera tu preciosa reputación estará arruinada!

Me quedé callado sin saber qué decir exactamente, considerando mis posibilidades. Básicamente no puedo entablar conversaciones con muchas personas gay pues eso significaría ponerme en evidencia. Aunque mi relación con Sebastian se encuentra cubierta por un espeso manto de clandestinidad, nosotros evitamos charlar sobre temas comunes porque eso implicaría confundirnos y guiar al "acuerdo" por rumbos equivocados. Kurt sin embargo, parece confiable. ¿Sacaría algo bueno si lo aceptaba?

"_Arriésgate Anderson. ¡No tienes nada qué perder!_

—Supongo entonces los dos ahora tenemos información vital sobre el otro —dije sonriéndole al castaño con suficiencia.

—¡Lo sabía! —Kurt chasqueó los dedos ante mi confesión—. Mi "gay dar" jamás falla —rió emocionándose, parecía un niño cuyas navidades se habían adelantado un año completo—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Me di cuenta al cumplir doce —el otro chico se mostraba muy interesado. ¿Será que Kurt sobrellevaba el mismo problema? —. Mis padres no saben absolutamente nada sobre mis verdaderas preferencias, mis amigos igual dan por hecho comparto sus mismas debilidades ante unos senos generosos y caderas amplias —hice muecas poco conformes ante la sola idea—. Soy fan indiscutible de Katy Perry y me encanta leer Vogue porque sus artículos sobre moda son alucinantes —Kurt parecía conforme ante el apresurado resumen que conformaba mi vida—. Pero debes tener muy en cuenta que, si acaso decidieras abrir tu boca para fastidiarme Hummel, entonces serás hombre muerto. Aunque soy gay, sé golpear muy duro —amenacé con seriedad.

—Descuida, mis labios permanecerán cerrados.

Un agradable silencio reinó dentro de la habitación. En algún punto, Carole nos interrumpió al aparecer repentinamente llevando consigo una bandeja con los bocadillos y bebidas que había preparado de manera anticipada, dejándonos luego solos otra vez. Las siguientes dos horas transcurrieron rápido entre cuestionamientos con respuestas honestas y simples. Satisfecho por el momento, creí conveniente volver a mi casa.

Fue una experiencia muy complicada confrontar a Finn sin levantar sospechas. Él demostró apabullante insistencia en hablarme, no obstante, decidí ignorarlo al menos hasta mañana. Primero necesitaba pensar muy seriamente cómo resolver aquel embrollo sin soltarle información primordial. Agradeciéndole a Carole sus atenciones, Kurt se ofreció acompañarme afuera; la noche había caído ya y los faroles del alumbrado público brindaban tenue iluminación amarillenta.

Girándome apenas los pasos suficientes, encaré a Kurt—. Supongo te veré mañana.

—En Francés —coincidió él regalándome otra sonrisa encantadora—. Gracias Blaine.

—¿Por qué?

Le vi encogerse de hombros, sus ojos brillando con una emoción desconocida—. Sólo por aceptar escuchar.

Regresándole el gesto, agité mi mano y proseguí a marcharme.

Mientras conducía de regreso, acepté que había malinterpretado desde un inicio a Hummel. Las mentiras conforman parte esencial en mi rutina diaria, _sé_ reconocerlas inmediatamente cuando son empleadas y Kurt cumplió su promesa de ser lo más honesto posible. Él era un buen tipo. Aunque Kurt representaba para mí un monumental misterio en, todavía, interminables aspectos, quién sabía, tal vez pudiésemos llegar a ser amigos alguna vez.

Siempre y cuando, pensé, no decidiera traicionarme.

* * *

**Gracias por su gran paciencia. Esta semana ha sido un tumulto de trabajos finales y exámenes. ¡Mi beca depende de que sea una nerd las 24/7!. En verdad estoy tan agradecida con ustedes por la hermosa respuesta a este fic. ¡No sé cómo pagarles su fidelidad!**

**Ahora, por otra parte, quisiera compartir con ustedes cierto acontecimiento que ocurrió hace unos cuantos días. Un usuario anónimo decidió dejar un comentario en mi fic "garabatos de ficción", acusándome de ir por la vida insultando autores que se esforzaban en traducir fics o libros. O incluso las personas que adaptaban novelas y las publicaban aquí mismo. ¡Yo apoyo completamente las traducciones autorizadas! Considero que un trabajo como ese _merece_ reconocimiento y nadie debe menospreciarlo. Mientras tanto, las verdaderas adaptaciones siempre serán de mi gusto también, yo misma he adaptado unas cuantas obras conocidas al fandom Klaine.**

**¡No entiendo a qué venía semejante acusación! Pero igualmente, espero esa persona sea más valiente para la próxima vez y exprese con argumentos sólidos el motivo de su latente molestia hacia mí.**

**En fin, eso sería todo.**

**¡De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Excelente fin de semana.**


End file.
